


The beginning of the end

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Draco meets Harry Potter for the first time and things don't go as plan.





	The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some child abuse.

"Draco. Draco, my love wake up" whispered his mother. Draco's eyes began to flutter open and as soon as he saw his loving mother, he smiled and closed his eyes once again.

"Please Draco wake up before your father comes in" she said to him and just at the mention of his father, Draco's eyes shot wide open with a look of fear in them. His mother smiled down at him and then kissed his forehead before heading out his bedroom door.

"Your robes are over there dear" she said as she pointed towards the bathroom where his new clothing was hanging up. He was going to Hogwarts, and he was beyond excited. One he was going to learn more about Magic and Two he would be out of the house away from his father, he only wish he could take his mother with him and spare her any pain that may come with them being the only ones in the house. 

Draco jumped out of his bed and headed off to the shower to begin his day.

\-----------------------------------------------

Draco slowly walked down the staircase and made his way into the kitchen to peek on what was being made by the house elves. One of the house elves smiled at him floated a small biscuit his way and then sent him on his way to the dinning room where his parents sat, waiting for him. Draco swallowed the last of biscuit before he inhaled deeply and sat down in his seat. Both of his parents were eating their breakfast in silence. Draco sat down slowly in his seat and waited for one of the house elves to bring him his food. After one did, Draco said 'Thank you', and the look on his father's face for him talking to a lesser being wasn't a happy look. To him, the house elves were there to serve them and nothing more, they didn't deserve a thank you, like the one Draco gave freely.

After a few moments of silence, his father began to speak.

"At Hogwarts, what is the most important thing Draco?" asked his father. Draco glanced over at his mother and she gave him a small, sad smile.

"To be in The Slytherin House'' said Draco. His whole lot of his family have only ever been in Slytherin and it was on him to make sure that continued. He couldn't be in any of the other houses or else. And Draco didn't want to find out what would happen say if he got into Ravenclaw. So he told himself over and over again that he had to be in Slytherin, he had to be.

Draco looked over at his father who nodded his head at him, for he was proud that he listened to him.

"Come with me to the study, Draco" he said and Draco looked over at his mother. He hated the study, that's were most of the beatings happened. But Draco didn't refuse, he slowly stood up, leaving his half eaten breakfast behind and silently followed his father to his study.

As soon as the doors were closed behind him, Draco froze where he stood and waited to see what was to happen next to him.

"Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year as well. Be friend him, he is of value to us'' said his Father.

"Harry Potter? But-" began Draco.

"Silence You Little Prick And Listen!!" yelled his father who then backhanded him. Draco felt the tears well up in his eyes but knew if he cried before his father, he would only get hurt much more.

His father went on and on about this plan and all Draco could think about in this moment was getting out of this room and feeling sorta safe for a moment,

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride to school was long and silly. Draco sat beside kids who were friends of the family. He had never made a true friend for himself and he was kinda curious about this Harry Potter, for he and like everyone else has heard the tale about him. 

As the train came to a stop Draco had to put on his usual mask he has to have on, the one were he is just like his father. He hates his father but must be like him in order to survive. 

All the students walked up a long staircase and were told at the top to wait til everyone was ready. Draco looked over and saw Harry Potter and knew he had to act fast and be his 'friend' so Draco can be seen as useful.

"So it's true then, what they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" said Draco as he looked over at Harry while all the other students gasped in surprised for who was he, and where. But sadly for Draco he knew exactly who he was, he had been ordered to study the children who would be in his year so he knew who to with and whom to not talk to.

Draco drew in a deep breath.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." he said as he walked with a pride in his step over to stand before Harry Potter.  
"Draco Malfoy'' said Draco with a smile upon his face, for he was hoping all of this would be very easy. At the mention of his name someone beside Harry laughed and it caught him off guard, but just by the look of the boy, Draco knew who he was, what family he belonged to.

"Think my name is funny, do you? There's no need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hammydown robe, you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of people, I can help you there" said Draco. He held out his hand towards Harry but there was a look within Harry's green eyes that sent a small shiver down his spin, for something was telling him that this wasn't going to work out as plan and that hell would be descending down upon him soon by his father. 

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" said Harry and Draco was taken just a little back by that, he was just doing as his father told him and he was also doing it to protect Harry for no one wants his father as their enemy.

Soon the professor came and tapped Draco on his shoulder, making him walk back over to the others that he came in with.

This was not how things were supposed to work out. Draco frown, so far his dreams of Hogwarts were over powered yet again by his father and his father's voice in his head, telling how to be and act even if it went against who he truly was.


End file.
